


Blood Buddies

by JustaSmutPage



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders is a Mess, Deceit Sanders Being an Asshole, Happy Birthday Virgil, Hurt Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Hurt Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Hurt Logic | Logan Sanders, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, Unsympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Villain Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Virgil is a vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 19:47:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21864193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustaSmutPage/pseuds/JustaSmutPage
Summary: He rushed out of the bar, pulling out his wallet. He looked in, and he realized that he did not in fact have enough money. All he had was some loose change and about 5 dollars. He looked around.He could make it home by walking, he definitely could. And with that thought in mind he started walking.Usually Virgil was more careful, but alcohol tents to make you act more loosely.  So hear he was, singing and skipping as he walked down a dark alleyway.
Relationships: Patton/Logan, Virgil/Roman
Comments: 10
Kudos: 95





	1. "I know, that's what makes it so funny"

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy this little Vampire Au, have fun.

_December 18th 2001_

_10:30 pm_

"You know what Roman? You can go fuck yourself okay?" Virgil turned on his heels, storming from the bar grabbing his wallet. 

"Wait, Virgil!' Roman called, trying to grab Virgil's arms. The alcohol in his system made him unable to pinpoint where exactly the other boy was. 

"You have money for a cab right?" Virgil nodded, kissing Roman's forehead. Even when he was drunk off his ass, he was still a little sweetheart. Virgil couldn't help himself.

"Get a ride with Patton okay?" Virgil spoke softly Patton hadn't been drinking and neither was Logan, however they were both on the dance floor. If they were here, that wouldn't let a tipsy Virgil leave without them. Truth be told, if Roman was in his right mind, he wouldn't be letting Virgil go either. Virgil wouldn't leave, but he was starting to fight with Roman and he didn't want to go too far again. They had just gotten their relationship going. 

He rushed out of the bar, pulling out his wallet. He looked in, and he realized that he did not in fact have enough money. All he had was some loose change and about 5 dollars. He looked around. 

He could make it home by walking, he definitely could. And with that thought in mind he started walking. 

Usually Virgil was more careful, but alcohol tents to make you act more loosely. So hear he was, singing and skipping as he walked down a dark alleyway. 

"Now, what's a pretty face like yourself doing here." Virgil stopped and looked around, seeing a dark figure standing a little ahead of him. 

"I had a boyfriend," Virgil realized his mistake and laughed a little. "Have, I have a boyfriend. Not had." 

"That's not what I'm interested in." They man was next to him impossibly fast. Pinning him to the wall. 

"Wait, no. Stop" Virgil called, letting a thin plea for help. The other tilted Virgil's neck. Biting into it. 

Pain shot through him, it was hot. Virgil whimpered out. His mouth was covered by the other. Virgil felt weak, gross. 

What was he doing? It wasn't was Virgil was expecting, at all. Instead of taking advantage of him. He was just sitting here, sucking and biting at his neck. 

"Hey, Let go of him." Virgil was dropped on the alley floor. Pain shot through him even more as his head hit the dirty and damp ground. Footsteps coming from the direction of the shout. Filled his ears. 

"Hey! Kid! Are you okay?" Virgil screamed. Long and loud. His barely opened eyes saw the man couch down to him. He a scar, that reminded Virgil of snake skin. 

There was nothing but pain now. It burned through his neither body. Virgil slowly came to the conclusion that he was dying. And he was dying fast. Every trace of alcohol was flushed out of his system. Something much stronger was taking over now. 

With the little bit of breath he had, he allowed one sentence to roll off his lips. To the helpful stranger crouched above him. Who was currently looking like he was in a lot of pain. His hands shaking wildly. 

"Call Roman." And with that he passed out. 

His last few days of this life was spent in pain. He was awake the whole time. The man would sometimes come into his room, and just watch over him. He would often approach his bedside. He would kiss his forehead and whisper what were probably sweet and encouraging words. Virgil couldn't hear them. His ears rang with his own screams. 

He could remember asking for that man to end him, asking for Roman, Logan, and Patton. Anyone, but it was just the man. 

Only the man. 

  
  


_December 23rd 2001_

_11:06 pm_

  
  


Virgil didn't remember ever going to sleep. Maybe it wasn't even that. It's what it felt like however. When he 'woke up', the man was there. Grinning at him. 

"You're awake, good." 

Virgil looked over at him, the scar on his face even more prominent in the fluorescent light in the bedroom . He wore a cape and a bowler hat. 

"Who are you? Where am I?" The man moved closer. 

"You can call me Dee, and were at my home. Do you remember-" 

"I need to get home, now" Virgil interrupted. The man, Dee, smiled sadly. Looking at his gloved hands. 

"This is your home now." 

Virgil sighed, sitting up. Ignoring the man. He slowly looked around, grabbing his hoodie which was laying next to him. 

"Where's my phone?" 

"It broke when you were thrown to the ground. You landed in a puddle of water." 

Virgil thought he would have felt that, but that night was just a blur. Everything was a blur, he couldn't remember anything really. Just names, and that this place wasn't where he belonged. 

"Well, do you have a phone, I need to call Roman." 

"No, no, no." Dee replied, a stern look coming across his face. "You can't go home to your friends. You might hurt them." 

"What are you talking about? Let me go home!"

"Look kid, I'll explain everything later, but right now. You need to eat" 

"I'm not hungry." The other smirked, saying that he probably was, he just wasn't feeling it. 

He stood Virgil up, giving him his jacket and quickly out the door of the one story house. It was dark out. Really dark out, but Virgil could see fine. That was weird. 

"Where are we going!" He asked, keeping up, which would normally be hard. 

"To get you some food!" 

  
  


_December 24th 2001_

_12:30 am_

Virgil wasn't sure why against in a dark alleyway once again. He rested against the wall, he had tried to leave many times. But the other would grab him and bring him right back. 

Virgil was thinking about trying to leave when something hit him. It was a smell, so good smelling. What was that? 

It was a girl, she was was looking pretty bad. She seemed to be drunk. 

Virgil was high off her sent. He felt hungry, his body lead him over to her. 

He didn't want to think about what he did next, it was awful. How could he do this? 

"You okay?" Dee was right next to him. Virgil. Virgil, started shaking. Crying hard. Dee wrapped him in his arms. 

"That was so disgusting! Why did I do that? He sobbed, burning his face into Dee. He didn't trust him, but him seemed to know how to help. 

"You can't help it. That man who attacked you was a.. a vampire." Virgil looked at him for a brief minute, the start laughing wildly. 

"A vampire? You can't be serious!" Virgil was now having a mix of a laughing fix and a sobbing fit. 

"I am serious!" Dee exclaimed looking offended. 

"I know. That what makes it so funny.'" 


	2. "You're Dee's little passion project right?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Instead of spending the holidays with family, filling hearts with joy. Many are having funerals, or looking for missing loved ones. Virgil Jax Greyson is another named added into a long list of those missing."
> 
> Virgil buried his head in his hands as the new moved on. Hearing the sound of the door opening, he didn't move to greet the other like he normally would. He just sat looking in between his fingers. Tears spilling on the couch. 
> 
> "Virgil? Are you here?"

_December 31 2001_

_5:30 pm_

Virgil was sat on top of the couch, he was able to sit there comfortably because it was against the wall, so didn't have to try and not fall. 

He wasn't even sure if he would have to try now. He didn't have to try to run, to jump. Like when he was human, he was so unbalanced and uncoordinated. Constantly falling and tripping. It was honestly pathetic. It all came to him naturally now.

The T.V played the news, Virgil was thinking about changing the channel. The man he now lived with, had one of those things you plug into the back of your T.V and you get the channel P.B.S and others like it. 

However, it was his own face that kept him on that channel.

"In other news, yet another person has gone missing." Virgil turned up the volume, staring down the screen. His heart ached, so much. His friends he left behind. All because he decided that walking home would be a better idea than riding with them. All because he had to go down the stupid alley way. 

Virgil felt tears streak down his face. He looked at the TV again. 

"Instead of spending the holidays with family, filling hearts with joy. Many are having funerals, or looking for missing loved ones. Virgil Jax Greyson is another named added into a long list of those missing."

Virgil buried his head in his hands as the new moved on. Hearing the sound of the door opening, he didn't move to greet the other like he normally would. He just sat looking in between his fingers. Tears spilling on the couch. 

"Virgil? Are you here?" 

"Yea, in the living room." Dee walked in after a few moments, Virgil was able to hear him opening the fridge. When he finally made it to the living room, and saw Virgil having a breakdown on the couch. He rushed over to him, two cups in hand. 

"What happened?" Why are you crying?" Virgil explained about the story on the news. De gave him a sympathetic look and hugged Virgil.

"I fucked up, I fucked it all up." He sobbed. "I was so happy. For the first time, and I messed it all up." 

"It's not your fault." Dee kissed the other's forehead. Then his nose. Virgil leaned away from the touch. Dee looked away, blushing. 

"Virgil, here." He handed one of the cups to the other. "It's not as good as the fresh stuff. But we need to take it easy on hurting for a bit." 

Virgil nodded, hating himself for how fast he ripped the lid off and started drinking it. The blood slipped down his throat easily. Curing the burn that he hadn't noticed until the smell hit him. 

Virgil shivered as the blood slipped down his throat. A small bit dripping down chin. 

Dee smiled, wiping the little dribble away. Virgil was ashamed to admit it, but he leaned into the touch. Closing his eyes. 

He had been away from Roman for days and here he was already looking for attention and affection from others. 

  
  


He had to get out of here. 

  
  


_January 1st 2002_

_1:17 am_

  
  


Virgil got out of there. 

Dee had disappeared, letting Virgil know that he was with friends. Apparently with others of their kind. Virgil didn't want to go. So Dee reluctantly allowed him to stay home.

He walked, without really a purpose. He found himself on the street that caused all this. He wandered down that same alleyway. He leaned against the wall. 

"You know, if he is here. There is a probability that he is-." A shaky voice started to talk, it was from a far, Virgil ducked into a little divot in the wall that was made for a door. 

"Don't you dare say that! We'll find him!" 

Virgil recognized the voice, it belongs to his boyfriend who is talking to himself. Virgil bit his lip, trying not to cry and immediately run to him.

He had to get, go somewhere else. He didn't trust himself to even look at him. However there was another voice he remembered.

"What's a pretty face like you doing here?" God, could he get a different line? Would that be hard? 

"I'm looking for my boyfr-, Hey what are you? Unhand me, you fiend!" 

Virgil was already on his way, now he was even faster. He saw them, Roman squirming and trying to get away. 

"What did your boyfriend look like? Was he on the shorter side? Purple hair and piercings?"

"Yeah, how did you know?" Roman seemed to visibly calm after the mention of Virgil. He stopped kicking at least. 

"Oh I killed him!" Virgil couldn't see his face, but he was sure by the sounds that Roman made that he was sobbing. Virgil pushed harder. He was so close, don't let him-

"Stop! Let him go!" He made it! Given this guys tendency to run away (from what Virgil had seen anyway), he should have just dropped Roman and ran. The other cussed. 

"Again?" The predator asked, Roman's head jerked towards Virgil, tears were streaming down his face. 

"Virgil!" 

"Just drop him and leave!" Virgil exclaimed, stepping closer. Very aware of Roman's happy eyes on him. 

"You're Dee's little passion project right?" He asked, Virgil wondered how he could tell. Then he remembered that Dee was the one who stopped the other from sucking all his blood out. 

"I live with him, yes." The man had a look of fear, he quickly dropped Roman on the ground, and ran away. 

Roman stuck his hand out, trying to catch himself, stuck his hand out, catching it on the pavement. 

  
  


There was blood.

  
  


Virgil could scream.

  
  


Virgil covered his mouth, whimpering. Roman smelled so good, and he could actually see the red dripping from his palms. 

"Virgil!" Roman had pushed himself from the ground. He was on his way to Virgil. He obviously couldn't see the panic on Virgil's, or he didn't care. 

"Where have you been? Are you okay? What happened?" Question after question thrown his way. Virgil took a step forward. Then two steps back. 

This was Roman, he had to resist. He couldn't.

"Who's Dee? Are you listening to me?" 

Virgil took one hard look at Roman, then ran right past him, fast has he could. 

  
  


He had to get out of there. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


	3. "Heya Emo, Come here often?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil was just sat by the bar, almost regretted going. There were so many people here. 
> 
> He officially regretted it when he heard a familiar voice call to him.
> 
> "Heya Emo, come here often."

_January 14th 2002_

_5:13 pm_

Virgil was stuck. It was an endless loop of staying home, waiting for Dee to get home, drinking blood. Then watching movies. He didn't even get to take a break from mundane things by sleeping. 

He was currently perched on the couch, along with Dee who was flipping though channels. 

He never seemed to find out about Virgil's night out. So he let him stay home freely while he left overnight. Virgil wasn't forced to stay, it was by his own choice. He couldn't take the risk of getting caught.

Virgil wasn't a risk-taker. He didn't like to try new things, but he was going insane just sitting here. The biggest risk he ever took was kissing Roman, and that was after months of careful planning. 

"Hey Dee?" He shouldn't do this, it was so risky. It could end so bad. 

He was a vampire, why the hell was he being so careful?

"I want to go with you." Dee turned on his heel, smirking. 

"Perfect, get dressed." He rushed into the other room, pulling out his phone. 

  
  


_January 14th 2002_

_11:30 pm_

They were running through the streets, Virgil hadn't meant to even be running. He meant to to be careful and poised. But when Dee had declared that it was a race. He couldn't help himself. He just wanted to have fun. 

He felt like he was flying, just doing a poor job, because his feet kept hitting the pavement. 

"Come on Virgil! You can go faster than that!" Dee called, turning to shoot him a look. 

"Says the experienced one! I didn't do this running shit before." Virgil, trying to push his legs even harder. Not that it did much good, his body was pushing as much as it could. 

"Almost there Emo! Come on" He wasn't lying, Virgil could see the lights of the apparent place they were going. 

Virgil paused when they got there. Smiling over at the other. Who took his hand. 

"This is so no one bothers you. If they know you're with me, they won't touch you" He explained when Virgil gave him a strange look. 

Dee reached towards the door, opening it slowly. Virgil was honestly quite surprised that there wasn't a secret knock. 

It was nice, no one really looked at him. It was a little bit crowded for his taste but as Dee had said. No one messed with him. In fact, people seemed to make a wide path as Dee walked though. 

Virgil was just sat by the bar, almost regretted going. There were so many people here. 

He officially regretted it when he heard a familiar voice call to him.

  
  


"Heya Emo, come here often." 

"Remus?" 

_January 15th 2002_

_12:38 am_

Remus was supposed to be gone, traveling across the country to never be seen again. At least that's what his letter to Roman proclaimed. The younger twin had ran away from home when he was 16. 

Now here was, following Virgil as the walked home with Dee.

Remus, had admitted that he didn't even leave down before he was attacked. How he was able to fight the attacker off, Virgil has no clue. But the other seemed cocky that he could, and that Virgil had to have help. 

Remus Duke Prince was alive, and apparently ready to make Virgil's life a living hell. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remus is here, and he's ready to ruin lives. 
> 
> Also, hope you enjoyed!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When he had talked with Dee. He had gotten a disappointed look I'm return. Virgil stopped, he figured that if he didn't catch up to them now. He wouldn't be able to and by they time they had found someone Remus would have gotten to them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warnings: fist fight., blood. Cursing, Remus.

_ January 20th 2002 _

_ 5:50 p.m.  _

"You guys, I'm not fucking kidding!" Virgil sighed as he tried to keep up. The others ran far ahead of him. Giggling and pushing at each other. 

  
  


Remus had only been with the group for a couple of weeks, weeks. He was already he was making life hell for Virgil. He would drink up all their supplies, trash their home. Bring over his 'buddies', keeping Virgil up at night. Well, not like he slept at night anyways, but it was still awful to hear. 

  
  


_ It was just like when he was human. And Remus was still around.  _

_ Virgil didn't like to think about being human _ . He didn't like how he only had bad memories of that

The thing was, Dee didn't care. He didn't yell, or ever talk to Remus about his behavior. He kept him around. The reason they were out here in broad daylight is because Remus had, once again, used up all the supplies. Virgil felt like he was burning from the inside out from thirst. 

  
  


When he had talked with Dee. He had gotten a disappointed look I'm return. Virgil stopped, he figured that if he didn't catch up to them now. He wouldn't be able to and by they time they had found someone Remus would have gotten to them. 

  
  


Virgil sighed, maybe Deceit would force him to share. Just a little. He was about to take off again, when he heard a someone. It was soft, far away. Virgil almost didn't hear it. He looked at the tour. They made no sign like they had heard it. 

  
  


_ Sometimes it was good to be the slowest.  _

  
  


Virgil turned, there stood two people. One had light brown hair that was very wavy (it was almost curly.). A soft brown cardigan and thick rimmed round glasses. It reminded him of Patton. A name he didn't really have any memory of now. All he knew is, that he would look at things and he would think of that name. It didn't make any sense. 

  
  


The other was is opposite, dark sunglasses. Black hair, slicked back. (Like Logan, whatever that meant.) A leather jacket, and some sort of drink. It wasn't like what Virgil drank. He had his arm slung around the other. 

  
  


"Come on, Rem! We promised them!" 

" Emmy, we've been looking for hours." The other protested. "He's not here."

"Just one more look through." Virgil was behind him by this point. Making almost no sound as he walked behind them. He was dying to reach out and grab them. However if he wanted this to be successful, he would have to wait. 

  
  


They began walking again, flashlights on their phone's out. Boy with cardigan fell a little behind that's who Virgil grabbed. Covering a hand over his mouth. He pulled him into a little dip, where a doorway was suppose to go. The other tried to kick and scream. 

Virgil pushed him face first into the wall, giving him the courtesy of not seeing his death. Virgil wished he would have had this opportunity. He quickly bit down onto the others shoulder. His prey had screamed. Not muffled by his hand anymore. 

It wasn't long before he was found. By the guy with sunglasses. Who let out a pitiful cry. 

"Let go of him!" 

Virgil didn't stop, he couldn't no matter how much he knew he needed to run. He was stuck. The other jerked in his grip. 

"Paranoia! Get off of him!" Virgil flinched at the code name, recognizing the voice. The code names had been set up for situations like this one, when you're trying to hide. 

Suddenly he was pulled away from his meal. He sunk his teeth into the first thing he could find. There was a small hiss, and a string of curses. 

Virgil hissed and tried to escape the arms locked around his waist. The only thing separating him from his meal.  He wasn't strong enough. 

  
  
_ January 20th 2002 _

_ 7:39 pm _

Virgil growled as he was shoved down on the couch. It was a surprise it didn't break. Dee glared at him from his place above him.

"What the hell man! You could have gotten us caught!" Virgil just gave him his deadliest glare. It seemed to do the trick when he was human. Making people back down when they started to yell. Of course it didn't work when things got physical. It never really gotten that far. Instead of backing off Dee got closer to him. 

"If you really fucking looking me like that will work, you're stupid. I've seen toddlers more intimidating." Virgil had forgotten how tough these people were. His looks didn't do anything. He resorted to his words.

  
  


"Oh fuck off! I get it, okay? I'm a piece of fucking shit for not being able to control myself, but in not that only one to blame!" 

"Well I'm sorry you're so fucking boring and that I needed something interesting to happen! Not for someone to just mope around." 

Virgil stood up, then realized he probably should have stayed down. He probably looked even less intimidating now. Head having to be tilted upwards to look the other in the face. Hands balled at his side. 

"What's more! You don't get a choice of what I bring, and don't bring into my house! If wanted to go grab your boyfriend and bring him here! Guess what? I could and there's nothing you could do to stop it!" 

  
  


Virgil shoved him back, screaming. He wasn't sure about what. It was all just built up tension. His anger at Remus being poured into someone who didn't really deserve it. 

He wasn't sure when the fist starting flying, but they did. Dee was stronger, so was winning the fight. Virgil, was able to hold his own. Getting a couple good hits in. 

It was only until he was watching Dee being pulled away, that Virgil did too. Dee seemed to calm as soon as he was pulled away. Eyes going wide has he looked Virgil up and down. 

There was a good minute of nothing but silence and staring. Virgil the first to break it, turning around and running to his old bedroom. He picked up all the clothes that Dee had gotten for him. Then a few nicknacks that had also gotten including a small stuffed doll, Virgil had made it himself, it was supposed to look like Dee. That actually was Dee's but hidden away from Remus. 

  
  


Next he grabbed is almost all black hoodie, however it now had purple patch on the shoulder from Virgil trying to fix a rip. 

He kind of liked the way it looked. 

He ran into the kitchen, gripping his clothes tightly in his arms. He grabbed a small plastic bag and stuffed his things. 

"Virge." There was a small voice behind him, hands wrapping around his waist. Someone's head rested on his shoulder. "I'm so, so, sorry." 

Virgil stiffened before continuing to stuff his clothes. Breaking out of the tight grip. 

  
  


He quickly tied the bag, walking towards the front door. He wasn't stopped as he walked out the door. He didn't stop to look back. 

This was it.   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so people don't yell at me. I'll tell you, e


End file.
